Warped Tour 2015
Die Warped Tour 2015 ist die 21. Austragung des Musikfestivals Warped Tour, welche offiziell am 19. Juni 2015 im Pomona Fairplex in Pomona, Kalifornien startete und nach 40 Konzerten am 8. August 2015 in Auburn, Washington endet. Einige Künstler absolvieren die Tournee über die komplette Länge, während andere Künstler lediglich einen Teilabschnitt der Konzertreise bestreiten. Im Oktober gastiert die Warped Tour mit anderer Bandbesetzung im Alexandra Palace in London, Vereinigtes Königreich. Zuletzt wurde die Warped Tour Ende 2013 in Deutschland, Österreich und in der Schweiz ausgetragen. Erstmals wurden YouTuber in das Billing des Festivals aufgenommen, welche auch aktiv an dem Festival teilnehmen. Auch wurde zum ersten Mal eine Comedy-Bühne eröffnet. Für Furore sorgte der Auftritt des Akustiksolo-Musikprojektes Front Porch Step des Musikers Jake McElfresh am 1. Juli 2015 in Nashville, Tennessee. Ursprünglich wurde Front Porch Step nach Bekanntwerden mehrerer Fälle von sexuellem Missbrauch an minderjährige Mädchen aus dem Billing entfernt. Erst kurz vor Beginn der Tournee in Nashville wurde bekannt, dass er im Rahmen einer therapeutischen Maßnahme, auf dem Festival spielen wird. Mehrere Künstler, die an der Tournee teilnehmen riefen daraufhin auf, das Set des Projektes zu boykottieren. Tourneeverlauf Am 15. Oktober 2014 wurden die Tourdaten der kompletten Warped Tour bekanntgegeben. Allerdings wurden die genauen Veranstaltungsorte innerhalb der angekündigten Städte, in denen die Konzertreise Station macht, noch nicht angekündigt.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Warped Tour announce 2015 dates and cities Knapp zwei Monate später, am 3. Dezember 2014, wurden die ersten fünf teilnehmenden Künstler für die Festivaltournee enthüllt. Diese waren: Palisades, Neck Deep, Handguns, Kosha Dillz und das Akustikprojekt Front Porch Step.Matt Crane: Alternative Press: Warped Tour band announcements start todayMatt Crane: Alternative Press: Neck Deep, Palisades, Front Porch Step, Handguns, more announced for Warped Tour 2015 Der Ticketverkauf für die Tour startete neun Tage später, am 12. Dezember 2014. Front Porch Step sollte später aus dem Billing gestrichen werden.Joe Coscarelli: New York Times: A Pop-Punk Singer and the Blurred Line Between Digital Fan Mail and Trouble Nach insgesamt 17 Ankündigungswellen, die mit der Bekanntgabe der letzten Band, Pierce the Veil, endete, waren über 70 Künstler angekündigt worden.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Pierce The Veil announced for Warped Tour 2015Gaby Chepurny: Billboard: Warped Tour Announces Summer 2015 Lineup, Free Tickets for Parents, Comedy Slate Ein inoffizielles Event der Warped Tour fand als „Anstoßveranstaltung“ am 7. April 2015 im Club Nokia in Los Angeles, Kalifornien statt. Die offizielle Vorveranstaltung der Warped Tour fand am 17. Juni 2015 in der George M. Sullivan Sports Arena in Anchorage, Alaska statt.Chad Childers: Loudwire: Black Veil Brides, Asking Alexandria + Escape the Fate Lead 2015 Vans Warped Tour Lineup Erstmals wurden mit BryanStars, Austin Jones, Jordan Sweeto, Damn Fizzy und Johnnie Guilbert fünf national bekannte YouTuber ins Billing aufgenommen. Ebenfalls wurde erstmals eine Comedy-Bühne errichtet. Zudem erhielten Eltern minderjähriger Konzertbesucher eine freie Eintrittskarte für die Festivaltournee.Hugh McIntyre: Forbes: Warped Tour Is Offering Free Tickets To Parents Accompanying Their Kids Unmittelbar vor Festivalbeginn verletzte sich Tony Perry von Pierce the Veil bei einem Unfall mit seinem Mountainbike schwer, sodass er für die Auftritte der Band auf der gesamten Tournee durch Jesse Barreira (ex-My American Heart) ersetzt wurde.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Pierce The Veil enlist former My American Heart guitarist for Warped Tour Bei der vorletzten Station der Warped Tour in San Diego spielte Perry überraschend das komplette Konzert mit der Band, obwohl Ärzte die vollkommene Genesung erst zum Beginn der Reading and Leeds Festivals prognostiziert haben.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Pierce The Veil perform surprise set with guitarist Tony Perry at Warped Tour Am 1. Juli 2015 trat Front Porch Step überraschend im Rahmen der Warped Tour in Nashville, Tennessee auf. Einige ebenfalls an der Konzertreise teilnehmende Künstler riefen im Internet die Besucher auf, den Auftritt des Projektes zu boykottieren und stattdessen andere Künstler anzusehen.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Musicians react to Front Porch Step playing Warped Tour Gründer und Organisator Kevin Lyman sagte in einem Interview, dass der Auftritt in Absprache mit den behandelnden Ärzten abgesprochen sei und ein Teil seiner Rehabilitation darstelle.Ray Waddell: Billboard: Front Porch Step Given a 'Second Chance' on Warped Tour After Sexual Misconduct Allegations Am 19. Juli 2015 wurde die Band Slaves nach einer außerordentlichen Mitgliederversammlung der Warped-Tour-Crew aus dem Billing genommen und hat die weitere Teilnahme der Band an der Festivaltournee untersagt. Die Gruppe hatte erst drei Konzerte der Tournee absolviert und hatte die Auftritte in Cincinnati und Toronto aus zeitweise nicht bekannten Gründen nicht absolviert.Lambgoat: Slaves kicked off Warped Tour 2015 Der Nordamerika-Abschnitt endete am 8. August 2015 in Auburn, Washington. Besetzung Nordamerika Europa Zwei Tage vor Beginn der Warped Tour in den Vereinigten Staaten wurde das Billing für das Festival im Vereinigten Königreich bekanntgegeben. Die Besetzung besteht aus insgesamt 28 Künstlern.Drew Caruso: Alternative Press: Here is this year’s Warped Tour UK lineup Tourdaten Kontroversen Wenige Wochen nach der Ankündigung, dass das Akustikmusikprojekt Front Porch Step an der Warped Tour teilnehmen würde, verbreiteten sich im Internet Gerüchte, dass der Mann hinter dem Musikprojekt, Jake McElfresh, in mehreren sozialen Plattformen mehrere minderjährige Mädchen sexuell belästigt haben soll. Die Gerüchte wurden hauptsächlich auf dem sozialen Netzwerk Tumblr in die Welt gesetzt. Demnach beschuldigte eines der Mädchen McElfresh, dass er sie um Nacktfotos gebeten habe. Die Gerüchte führten dazu, dass mehrere Tourneen in den Vereinigten Staaten, im Vereinigten Königreich und in Kanada ins Wasser fielen. Eine Online-Petition auf Change.org, die von Candice Montgomery gestartet wurde, forderte den Gründer und Organisator der Warped Tour auf, Front Porch Step aus dem Billing zu streichen.Candice Montgomery: Change.org: Take Front Porch Step off Warped Tour! Dieser nahm das Projekt kurz darauf aus dem Billing. Am 1. Juli 2015 trat McElfresh überraschend auf dem Festival auf, was viele Musiker zum Anlass nahmen, Boykottaufrufe gegen Front Porch Step zu starten. Dieser Auftritt wurde von den Medien, als auch von den Festivalbesuchern kontrovers diskutiert. Lyman bestritt McElfresh für den Auftritt ausgezahlt zu haben, da es sich hierbei um einen Teil seiner Therapie handele, welcher von den Ärzten und Lyman vereinbart wurde. Für McElfresh hatte dieser Zwischenfall weitere Konsequenzen: Zwei Tage nach seinem Auftritt auf der Warped Tour in Nashville gab Jake Round, Gründer des Plattenlabels Pure Noise Records, bekannt, nicht mehr mit Front Porch Step arbeiten zu wollen und verkündete damit die Auflösung des bestehenden Plattenvertrages. Allerdings zeigte Round Respekt für Lyman, Front Porch Step in Nashville auftreten zu lassen.Ryan J. Downey: Alternative Press: Pure Noise Records founder Jake Round talks community, accountability—and Front Porch Step Kurz nach Bekanntwerden des Rauswurfs von Front Porch Step aus der Warped Tour ereignete sich ein ähnlicher Zwischenfall: Der US-amerikanische YouTuber Austin Jones wurde bezichtigt, junge Mädchen zum Filmen von Twerking aufgefordert zu haben. Auch in seinem Fall wurde eine Petition ins Leben gerufen, die die Aufforderung enthielt, Jones von der Festivaltour auszuschließen.Unbekannt: Change.org: Remove Austin Jones from Vans Warped Tour 2015 Lyman äußerte sich auch in diesem Fall und zeigte sich besorgt, über die Wege, wie Menschen im Internet miteinander umgehen.Matt Crane: Alternative Press: Kevin Lyman responds to accusations against Warped Tour YouTuber (exclusive) Er sagte, dass alle YouTuber, die als offizielle Mitarbeiter während der gesamten Tournee arbeiten, im Vornherein beobachtet werden. Dennoch teilte Lyman zunächst mit, alle Warped Tour YouTuber zu entlassen, was er aber später widerrief. Jones veröffentlichte etwas später ein Statement, in welchem er mitteilte, dass sämtliche Anschuldigungen frei erfunden sind und entschuldigte sich für die Irritationen in diesem Fall.Matt Crane: Alternative Press: Warped Tour YouTuber Austin Jones responds to accusations, apologizes Aufgrund eines technischen Defektes konnte Loz Taylor, der Sänger von While She Sleeps das Vereinigte Königreich aufgrund des fehlendem Visums nicht verlassen. Die Gruppe suchte nach einem spontanen Ersatzsänger für die ersten Auftritte der Warped Tour bis das Problem mit dem Visum behoben wurde.Metal Hammer: Stand-in wanted after Loz Taylor encounters visa problem for Vans Warped Tour Die Gruppe fand in Caleb Shomo (Beartooth), David Stephens (We Came as Romans) und Daniel Wand (Capsize) einen temporären Ersatzsänger.Callum Thomson: Hit the Floor: While She Sleeps Make The Best Of A Bad Situation At Warped Tour USA In vom 21. auf dem 22. Juni 2015 wurde Alex Lyman, Gitarrist der US-amerikanischen Rockband Slaves, von einem Festivalbesucher mit einem Messer attackiert. Der Täter wurde zwischenzeitlich verhaftet und sitzt im Gefängnis. Der Angreifer bezeichnete ihn als einen „Schwulen in engen Hosen“. Laut einem Bericht des KCRA griff der Mann weitere Musiker an und verletzte diese leicht.Richard Sharp: KCRA: Man with hate crime warrant in Midtown stabbing in custody (inklusive Video) Die Polizei erteilte Anzeige gegen den Täter mit der Begründung der Angriff basiere aus Hass.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Stabbing of Slaves guitarist being labeled as a hate crime by police In der Nacht vom 18. auf dem 19. Juli 2015 wurde eine außerordentliche Sitzung der Warped-Tour-Organisation einberufen. In diesem Treffen ging es um die weitere Teilnahme der Rockband Slaves an der Festivaltournee. Die Gruppe hatte bereits zwei Konzerte in Cincinnati und in Toronto nicht gespielt. Den Musikern wurde vorgeworfen, auf den bisherigen Auftritten der Band während der Tournee, Drogen an Festivalbesucher verkauft zu haben. Eine Besucherin warf dem Sänger der Band, Jonny Craig, sexuelle Belästigung vor. Das Ergebnis der Versammlung fiel eindeutig aus. Der Gruppe wurde eine weitere Teilnahme an der Warped Tour untersagt. Inzwischen hat die Gruppe ein Statement veröffentlicht, in der sie jegliche Anklagepunkte als unwahr beschreiben. Eine ehemalige Crew-Mitarbeiterin der Band, welche Craig seit 2012 – kurz nach dessen Behandlung in einer Suchtklinik – kennt, sagte aus, dass sie die Anschuldigung an Craig bezüglich der sexuellen Belästigung unhaltbar seien.Lambgoat: Slaves and Jonny Craig suspended from Warped TourMatt Crane: Alternative Press: Slaves release statement after controversyShelby Unmacht: TwitLonger: My experience with Slaves and Jonny Craig Nach der Warped Tour veröffentlichte Trenton Woodley, Sänger der australischen Gruppe Hands Like Houses, ein Statement in welchem er seinen Unmut über die Verpflichtung von YouTubern für die Ausgabe der Warped Tour ausdrückte. Er zeigte sich empört über die Tatsache, dass diese mit den auftretenden Musikern gleich gesetzt würden, obwohl diese keine Kunst vollbringen, sondern lediglich mit Medien arbeiten.Scott Heisel: Substream Magazine: Hands Like Houses singer calls Warped YouTubers “exceptionally mediocre” Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Konzertreihe Kategorie:Musiktournee 2015 Kategorie:Musikalische Veranstaltung 2015 Kategorie:Musik (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Musik (Vereinigtes Königreich) Kategorie:Punk-Festival